Company Reform!
is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the betrayal of Hiiro Kagami due to being blackmailed by Masamune Dan. Synopsis Masamune Dan as Kamen Rider Cronus instantly killed Lovelica with his Pause attack, which freezes the game in time! The Bugsters and CR are greatly upset by Cronus' sudden appearance, Parado frozen in fear. Furthermore, it seems that the Proto Gashats being monitored by the Ministry of Health have been stolen by him! Now the doctors have been deprived of the data of the past Ride-Players. Emu goes to visit Masamune Dan, once again the CEO of Genm Corp. ... Plot Director Kagami is thoroughly confused at the recent events involving Kuroto and Masamune and isn't getting an explanation. Meanwhile at their hideout, Parado has frozen in fear and sadness over a Bugster actually being dead for good. Masamune enters and tells him, Graphite, and Salty to keep playing the villains of Kamen Rider Chronicle while he keeps the Kamen Riders at bay, and that he can "discontinue" any of them at any time if they lose commercial value, stomping a rose to represent Lovelica for emphasis. Hiiro tells Emu and Asuna that the Proto Gashats were stolen before an emergency call comes in. Salty is beating up a Ride-Player as Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 jumps in, Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 knocking the Bugster away before Guren Graphite Level 99 attacks him. Taiga and Nico prepare to transform but Cronus arrives, saying Kamen Rider Chronicle is for Ride-Players to enjoy playing, not for "the products" to fight each other. He triggers Pause, and when time restarts, he and Brave are gone. Hiiro finds himself in a broken warehouse where Cronus offers him the chance to help manage Kamen Rider Chronicle as his right hand man; Hiiro transforms to Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50 and attacks with the Gashacon Sword Fire Mode, switching to Ice Mode to fire ice shards, but Cronus uses Pause, defeating Brave with a kick. Cronus says that Hiiro would be compensated for his help, showing him the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. At CR, the patient, Shuji Akiuchi, grabs his Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat and leaves, saying that as the patient he refuses treatment. The Ministry of Health hasn't been able to shut down Kamen Rider Chronicle as the promise of the erased players returning still looms. The team gathers in the conference room, Hiiro revealing that Masamune has the Proto Gashats, Emu deciding they need to meet. He and Asuna go to Genm Corp. and ask for the Proto Gashats back, but Masamune claims them as his company's products, saying he intends to take Kamen Rider Chronicle international and make Genm Corp. the top game company in the world. He says that to keep too many players from being erased so as to sustain them, he will be controlling the Bugsters with Kamen Rider Chronicle's master Gashat; for demonstration, he hits several keys and Salty's image on the Kamen Rider Chronicle screen flashes red. In the Bugster hideout, Parado is trying to regain his composure before Salty digitizes and vanishes; he has been deleted from Kamen Rider Chronicle, curing Shuji as a result, and only Masamune can judge whether Salty will be reinstated at a later date. Emu vows to Masamune that he will do all he can to stop Kamen Rider Chronicle. At CR, Kuroto is angered that his game is being used for his father's gain, admitting that there is no way to defeat Cronus because Cronus was meant to be used by players, not fought by them. Hiiro suggests they use Reprogramming to undo Masamune's immunity to the Bugster virus, but to do that they'd need to get past Pause, Emu and Kuroto realizing the strategy they need to take, but it will only have one chance to work. Meanwhile, Taiga is wondering why Cronus only took Hiiro. Hiiro says that continuing lives lost isn't something doctors should focus on; though Emu isn't certain it's right either, he'll help Hiiro revive Saki if that's what he wants. Masamune is negotiating a worldwide release of Kamen Rider Chronicle when Kuroto steps in front of his company car, bringing their meeting to a dock at night; Kuroto denounces Masamune as his father for treating his talents like products, Masamune countering that he willingly took the blame for Zero Day so Kuroto could complete Kamen Rider Chronicle—''his'' Kamen Rider Chronicle. Kuroto becomes Genm Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 and Masamune becomes Cronus Chronicle Gamer, turning it to day. As Genm fights Cronus with the Gashacon Breaker Blade Mode and the doctors watch the battle waiting to trigger their plan, Graphite and Parado watch the doctors, Graphite still trying to talk the quivering Parado into some form of action. Cronus disarms Genm and attacks with the Gashacon Bugvisor II Chainsaw Mode, confident he can win without Pause; he defeats Genm, but after fading away, Kuroto doesn't pop back up again, Parado catching on to the plan. Emu and Hiiro run out, transforming into Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and Brave Level 50, Ex-Aid Stage Selecting them to a quarry; Brave charges and Ex-Aid prepares for a finisher, but Cronus triggers Pause. Suddenly, Kuroto jumps out of the Buggle Driver II and grabs Cronus, having hidden in the Bugvisor to "tag along" with Pause, then triggers Restart. Ex-Aid activates Maximum Critical Break, but at the last second, Brave slashes him away; Cronus shakes Kuroto off, welcoming his new employee assigned to keep the Kamen Riders in check. He exposits that employees of a company must be treated well and rewarded for hard work, reasons why Kuroto was never fit as CEO; he then uses Chainsaw Mode Critical Sacrifice to knock Ex-Aid out of his transformation before leaving with Brave. Watching from the sidelines, Parado is ready for action, as Emu watches Hiiro walk away. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Gashacon Bugvisor Ⅱ/Buggle Driver Ⅱ Voice, Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat Voice: Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level 99: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 50: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X-0: *Kamen Rider Cronus: *Graphite Bugster: *Salty Bugster: *Ride Player: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Taddle Quest, Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy) **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2, Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 2, Fantasy Gamer Level 50 **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0 **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body, Instigate, High-Jump, Muscular, Recover, Invisible, Confusion Errors *When Cronus took Brave away from the park, in the area they ended up in, Energy Items can be seen during their talk before Hiiro transforms into Brave Fantasy Gamer Level 50. As Hiiro is not transformed at that point while Cronus is still transformed from when they were in the park, there shouldn't be any Energy Items being generated in this new location until Hiiro transforms into Brave Level 50. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *'Viewership': 4.2% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.), Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 95 **'Gashatrophies in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Mighty Action X, Taddle Quest, Bakusou Bike, Gekitotsu Robots, Jet Combat, Shakariki Sports, Giri Giri Chambara, DoReMiFa Beat *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Masamune's deletion of the Salty Bugster can refer to how game companies can eliminate features of a game at any given time. Examples in the real world include the deactivation of online features for games such as online multiplayer modes. *The opening sequence has been edited to fully reveal Cronus instead of his silhouette. *This episode debuts a new insert theme, JUSTICE. *This is the first time since its debut that Parado doesn't assume Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99. *Masamune playing a piano in his office brings to mind his actor Hiroyuki Takami being the keyboardist of the pop duo band, . DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Company Reform!, Accomplished Rebirth!, Rescue the Partner! and Perfect Invincible GAMER!. *Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 9.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 9, DVD 81OSoTyJZ4L SL1184 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 3, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for Company再編！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for Company再編！ References